The Same Cloth
by Bedlam
Summary: A new prophecy has been translated. Who will be able to stop the new megalomaniac?
1. Default Chapter

THE SAME CLOTH

Hey everybody! This is our first interactive fic, and our first fic at all. We are Chaos and Turmoil, and together we are Bedlam.

            We're looking for even numbers of boy and girl characters to be Team Rocket members and Trainers. They will all be fighting on the same side; so don't worry about being good or evil. We just need characters. Here is the submission form.

Penname:

Name: (include last name)

Nickname:

Age: (16-19)

Gender:

Sexual Preference: (Bi, Gay, Straight [Some male character needed to be paired with Ravyn])

Side: (Trainer/Team Rocket NOT good or evil)

Height:

Eyes: 

Hair:

Build:

Clothes:

Extra: (jewellery, bags, tattoos, scars, etc)

History:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear: (if any)

Pokemon 1:

            Name: (Include nickname if they have one)

            Personality:

            History:

Pokemon 2:

            Name:

            Personality:

            History

Pokemon 3:

            Name:

            Personality:

            History:

You can make up your own Pokemon if you want, but please include Name, names of their evolutions and a description of their powers. Also say if you want your Pokemon to evolve during the fic or not.

For example:

Penname: Chaos

Name: Ravyn Crowe

Nickname: Ray

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexual Preference: Bisexual

Side: Team Rocket

Height: 5'4"

Eyes: Deep purple, slightly triangular, large, defined eyes. 

Hair: Dirty blond, shoulder length, long, hanging in spiky bangs at the front, often getting in his eyes, dull red streaks at the front. 

Build: Small, slight, scrawny build. Narrow bony shoulders, bony hips, ribby chest. Fine boned face with high cheekbones and a slightly pointed chin as well as slightly pointy ears as well. 

Clothes: Black trainers, too big black jeans, which have to be rolled up at the bottom, large side pocket on the right leg. Dark grey T-shirt. Plain, black hoodie, with a large front pocket and a zip a quarter of the way down from the neck, left open. The sleeves are too long and cover almost all of his hands except for the tips of his fingers, so he made holes in the cuffs for his thumbs to poke through.

Extra: He always carries a Discman with him with large black and silver headphones of the kind that cover the whole ear, normally worn round his neck when not being used. The Discman itself is carried in his hoodie pocket. Silver thumb ring on his right thumb. Right ear pierced at the top with a silver hoop. Short necklace made up of silver balls. Navy nail polish. One long scar from inner elbow to wrist, from where he tried to kill himself.  Anarchy 'A' symbol tattooed on the small of his back. He carries a small silver rucksack with him which holds clean clothes, some cash, etc and CD's.

History: I can't disclose too much of this without spoiling the fic for you guys. Basically what we need to know is, family, what their home life was like, how their history effects the way they act, why they became Trainer/Team Rocket member, if Trainers, how they meet up with the Trainer leader (who will be picked).

He leads the rebellion against Team Rocket, which causes Brock to hunt him down. I can tell you this much.

Personality: Quiet, disopinionated, and cynical about a lot of things. He doesn't fight for anything and likes to do as he pleases; he's very cat-like in some respects. He picks his partners carefully, but is devoted to the point of obsession once he loves someone. He's good to his friends and won't allow anyone to make him do what he doesn't want to. He more often than not just sits around listening to music.

Likes: Rock music, e.g., Nirvana, Deftones, Placebo, etc. Cherryade, dark, rainy days, the wind, fire Pokemon, drawing and writing.

Dislikes: Country and Western music, Pop, nuts, alcohol

Fear: Water

Pokemon 1:

            Name: Charmander

            Personality: Loyal, companionable, chilled and laid-back

            History: Ravyn rescued Charmander from an abusive trainer, and they bonded instantly.

Pokemon 2:

            Name: Spearow

            Personality: Aloof, distant, over-protective

            History: Spearow was unwanted and had been born and bred in a Poke centre. Ravyn adopted him because he had a feeling that it would be a good idea the moment he saw him.

Pokemon 3:

            Name: Rapidash

            Personality: Skitty, nervous and vicious

            History: Rapidash is the only Pokemon Ravyn owns that Ravyn caught himself and kept. He was caught as a Ponyta, then trained and evolved, so the two have a connection as well. Rapidash trusts Ravyn enough to allow Ravyn to ride him.

Penname: Turmoil

Name: Loki Weywood

Nickname: Loke

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexual Preference: Straight 

Side: Trainer

Height: 5'4"

Eyes: Green-blue eyes which always look sad. Slightly large and oval.

Hair: Short, but not extremely short, spiky and black with blonde streaks in random places.

Build: Wiry, but not pathetic looking. Slightly muscled and lean. Soft rounded face that narrows towards his chin. 

Clothes: Baggy, white t-shirt stained with dirt and blood so that it looks more brown than white. He does wash is but it never comes out completely white. It sags slightly off his right shoulder as the collar is stretched and the t-shirt is too big for him anyway. He wears faded blue jeans, the left leg is torn at the knee and the other is ripped off at the knee so that it is cut in half. He wears cream suede shoes that are brown and muddy from travelling. He also wears a denim waistcoat that has the sleeves ripped off.

Extra: He wears a number of chains around his neck, which he has stolen off other people. He also has numerous watches strapped all up his arm which he has also stolen off other people and sells them off to anyone he can. He has a scar across his left eye and a large scar from a dog bite on his right leg. He wears a black backpack, which has "clean" clothes in it. He hardly ever changes his clothes because he's just not bothered. The bag also holds some Poke-chow, cash and other stolen items such as jewellery and food.

History: Not much can be given away about Loki for spoiler purposes, but I can say this: When Loki was younger he broke into Brock's science lab (where he was carrying out various cloning experiments). After stealing a couple Pokemon for himself he sabotaged the lab, destroying all the vital notes and other clones. Brock is constantly trying to track down Loki, get back the clones and have his revenge.

Personality: Keeps to himself, not very social. Doesn't have any friends (out of choice). Doesn't trust anyone but his Pokemon. He is very cheeky and rude when he does talk to anyone and has little to no manners. He isn't evil, just forced down that path for reasons I cannot disclose at the moment. He's basically just misunderstood and does have some good in him e.g. seen by the way he treats his Pokemon.

Likes: His Pokemon (Plague, Combat and Demise), dirty clothes (as long as their comfortable), his Pokemon and his Pokemon!

Dislikes: Basically every other human being on the face of the earth, suits, Brock, soap, vegetables, crowds.

Fear: (Of what I can disclose) losing his Pokemon, and becoming too attached/close to other people.

Pokemon 1:

            Name: Plague (Ponyta)

            Personality: Loyal, would do anything for Loki. Has the ability to be good or evil because he is not a real Pokemon, just a clone. Like Loki he dislikes other people and is also very protective of Loki. He is grateful to him for rescuing him from Brock's lab. Friends with Demise, but only tolerates Combat because Loki cares for him so much (as he cares for each of his Pokemon).

History: Genetically modified to be evil, but does whatever is takes to protect and serve Loki. (All three of Loki's Pokemon are black/dark coloured because they are clones.)

Pokemon 2:

            Name: Combat (Cubone)

            Personality: Like Loki and Plague he doesn't like people. Protective of Loki, but dislikes his other two Pokemon, Plague and Demise.

            History: Same as Plague

Pokemon 3:

            Name: Demise (Jolteon)

            Personality: Very affectionate and loving towards Loki and Plague. Likes Combat because Loki does. Also dislikes other people.

            History: Same as Plague

Remember, we know our characters, so the more detailed your submission forms are, the better we know yours. Add in as much as possible. 

PROLOGUE 

_In the beginning, the world was populated with people and Pokemon. Pokemon had free will, and with it, the potential, like people, to be good or bad Things were not always peaceful, and the people and the Pokemon often fought each other. It was during a time when the conflict between the two was so tense that it looked like war might break out that the cat-like water Pokemon, Suicune took matters into his own hands and flooded the world in a huge storm, sparing only his brothers, the fire Pokemon, Entei, and the electric Pokemon, Raikou. This action immortalised the 'Legendary Cat' creatures in mythology for all time. _

_However Raikou and Entei were angered at Suicine's impulsive and destructive actions and saddened by that fact that every Pokemon and human on the planet had been killed. They wept, and their tears revived the Pokemon lost in the storm. These Pokemon absorbed Raikou and Entei's compassion for humanity thus taking away their will to be evil. They wept for humanity, bringing them back, but without the compassion the Pokemon had with them. To ensure that conflict between the people and the Pokemon would never rise again, Entei and Raikou gave their lives to two human hosts so that their love for all living things would reside in their descendants. As punishment for his crime against life Suicune was enslaved in the body of a human, to hate and scorn his own kind for all eternity…_

As he translated the last few symbols on the ancient transcript, Gary Oak sighed wearily and wondered what would happen to him now that his captor had no use for him. After becoming the professor of ancient linguistics and communication as well as a Pokemon translator he had been selected to translate the findings of archaeologists near the Pokemon ruins. He had come across a peculiar piece of parchment and began to translate it. After analysing a small section of the script he has concluded that he was getting himself into matters that could have dire consequences, matters too dangerous to be getting involved with. When abandoning work on the transcript he was kidnapped by a member of Team Rocket who had been under cover, monitoring Gary's progress on the script. He stepped back so as to have the whole transcript in view and read over in his mind what he had decoded:

The tamer of earth, outcast from companions and slayer of innocence will reverse their position and gain great heights to gain the power of the first great destroyer. Only the brothers born bloodless to their bloodline, inverse opposites divided and broken will defeat evil and fear when reunited and mended once again, when tears flow, when death is conquered and when conduct is reversed as did in the beginning so the cycle shall be complete.

Gary wondered whether any of this had been worth the effort. Translating the text was the easy part, as he still couldn't seem to make sense of it. Gary turned round, startled as the door bounced open and his captor strode in. His hair was long and russet brown, tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. The light reflected off his shades and shone into Gary's eyes, making him squint. He was tall and broad and walked steadily except for the occasional spasms that ran through his body from top to bottom. He hands rested at his sides and never ceased shaking as he slowly advanced towards his prisoner.

"Finished already, Gary?" he said with a slightly threatening undertone. He smiled as Gary winced in fear of his next words, "don't worry, I'm sure we can find _some _use for you." He said.

Brock threw his head back and laughed.

That was the prologue. Oooh, evil Brock! Please send in your characters as soon as possible. Any questions e-mail: turmoil_and_chaos@hotmail.com. Thank you, we'll be posting soon! ^_^


	2. Chapter One

THE SAME CLOTH

Chaos:  *taps foot and looks round* well… *Continues tapping foot* I've just seen the reviews. Not good people. THREE reviews. Where are all the characters? Out of all the problems I'd thought we face when we decided to do an interfic, this was not one of them. So, now that the next chapter has been posted and the title and summary both say INTERACTVE FIC, hopefully we'll get some more characters submitted. Thanks to those who did submit by the way.  Here's the first real chapter, only starring our guys, as they were the only people we could use without picking the REST of the CAST.

Turmoil:  *Shakes her head disappointedly*

Chapter One

          Loki circled the area around the ATM machine impatiently, coming to rest against a lamppost that was a small way from it, just waiting for his first victim of the day. He rolled a cigarette between his fingers and licked the gummed paper like an envelope before sticking it down.

Loki was a wiry, but muscled thirteen-year-old. He had a softly rounded face, which narrowed towards his chin. His eyes were a greeny-blue colour and always looked sad, as they were large and slightly oval, giving him an illusory look of innocence. He had fairly short, spiky black hair, which was infested with random blonde streaks. He wore a baggy, white t-shirt, which was stained with dirt and blood. It looked more brown than white as a result of many failed attempts to try and wash it clean. It sagged slightly off his right shoulder as the collar was stretched and the t-shirt was too big for him anyway. He wore faded blue jeans which had a hole in the left knee and was completely cut off from the knee down on the other, making it look like half a pair of shorts. He wore a pair of cream suede shoes, that were brown and muddy from travelling, which he had stolen from one person or the other along his travels. He also wore a denim waistcoat that has the sleeves ripped off. Loki had a number of chains around his neck, which, again, he had stolen off other people. All up each arm he had strapped numerous, stolen watches, which all told different times, and bracelets that he sold off to anyone and everyone. He sported a deep scar across his left eye and on his right leg, a scar that looked as if a dog had tried to bite a chunk out of him. He wore a black backpack, which contained some "clean" clothes, which he hardly ever changed into, cash and other stolen items such as jewellery and food.****

He cupped his cigarette to protect it from the occasional breeze, lit it and took a long drag from it before resting his arm at his side and exhaling the smoke through his nostrils. Loki made it a priority to look as innocent as possible so as not to blow his cover. His patience paid off as a wealthy looking woman approached the machine and took out her credit card. She was quite a large lady and had a pink, feather scarf wrapped around her podgy neck. She wore a large fur coat, which only exaggerated her size even more. Hooked on her left arm was a ridiculously small purse, just large enough to put a small wallet inside. Loki straightened up and flicked his cigarette onto the floor, walking casually towards the woman. He watched as she inserted her card into the slot in the machine and waited for the screen to change. It read, "Please insert your card and enter your pin". The woman angrily punched random keys trying to get the machine to work. Luckily for her there was a young gentleman at her side more then willing to lend her a hand.

            "Having a bit of trouble ma'am?" Loki asked as politely as possible, trying not to agitate the woman further.

            "This bloody machine's gone and eaten up my card!" She yelled. Loki put on a convincing look of surprise, this wasn't the first time he has done this and had mastered the art of deception.

            "Try putting your number in again," he suggested. The woman entered her number while Loki peered over her shoulder and memorised the four-digit code she had keyed in.

            "This is ridiculous," she said getting into a fluster and making all sorts of gestures with her hands as she spoke, "I have used machines like this all over the world and I have never once had this problem! Thank you for your help young man," She took out a single coin from her coat pocket and flipped it in the air so that Loki caught it, "I'm going to complain to the management!" and with that she stormed off, flicking her scarf over her shoulder as she went.

            "Oh no," Loki smiled mischievously, as he pried the card out of the slot and pocketed it, "Thank _you_". He went on his way, flipping the coin in the air and catching it behind his back, when he heard the sound of police sirens. It wasn't uncommon to hear sirens around the busy town, but this time Loki could hear the sirens getting louder and closer to where he was. He dropped the coin and ran as fast as he could, searching for a place to hide. In desperation, the boy headed for the closest place that could offer him safety, the back of an old truck. The door was slightly ajar, so Loki slipped in quietly. The door slammed shut as the vehicle jolted abruptly, and started moving.

*        *          *

            The sun shone watery in through the small window in the hayloft. It hit the slumbering thirteen year old directly in the face, causing him to overheat and eventually wake up, groaning and grumbling softly as he did so. He put a hand out and sat up quickly, alarmed to notice that his brother had gone. And then he woke up properly and remembered that his brother had been gone for the past two years.

            Ravyn Crowe was small and scrawnily built, his bony shoulders, hips and chest testament to the fact that he hadn't eaten well for a very long time. His face was fine-boned and had high delicate cheekbones and a slightly pointed chin. His ears, which were also point-tipped, coupled with these facial features, gave him a very fey appearance, as did his eyes, which were large, vaguely triangular shaped and a striking, deep shade of purple. He was 5'2" and had scruffily cut blond hair that came down to chin-length.

            He suddenly realised how high in the sky the sun was and knew that he had overslept and would probably now be too late to make his dad breakfast. This was a baaaaad mistake.

            *_Dammitdammitdammit. *_ He thought to himself as he ran down the hayloft ladder, out of the barn and towards the house. He heard the sound of shouting as he got near to the kitchen window, and slowed so that he could peep in over the sill. He saw his dad inside, lumbering around with a bottle of something, that was probably alcohol, in his hand and yelling as he did so, calling for his 'No good lazy kid' to 'come and fix me breakfast, or I'll break yer legs, so help me.' Ravyn sank into a crouch beneath the windowsill and put his head in his hands. He had finally had enough.

            When, two years ago, his twin had left without saying goodbye, even without waking him, Ravyn had stayed behind to see if he would return for him. And after a while, he had become too afraid to run off, leaving his dad on his own too fall down the well, or set the house on fire or something. But it had finally become too much and Ravyn realised, in a moment of clarity, that he no longer cared if his dad _did_ fall down the well and die, or if he set himself on fire, or if he fell down the basement stairs and broke his neck. He didn't care anymore, and, he decided, he was going to leave before something happened and he wound up buried under the barn floor like his meowth after his dad had drowned it.

            "There y'are." A voice came from above him and a large meaty hand reached down and grabbed Ravyn by the hair, pulling him up and then over the windowsill. Ravyn grabbed the man's hands in pain as he was lifted bodily by his hair and then dropped to the floor.

            "So, you been hiding hey? Not doin' your chores. You've been a bad boy, a very bad boy."

            Ravyn closed his eyes and thought about his new resolve.

*          *            *

            Once the noises from downstairs had stopped, signalling that his dad had either fallen asleep or passed out, Ravyn picked up his tiny silver rucksack, with some clothes and cash in it, and crept down the stairs and out of the window. He had a new bruise on his cheekbone and his eye was slightly swollen and painful. He took one last look at his home of thirteen years, then spat on the floor and left for the last time.

*          *            *

            Loki awoke with a start as the lorry halted suddenly. He had fallen asleep after many attempts to try and open the door. His throat was hoarse from yelling, nobody had heard him. It was too dark to see what cargo the lorry was carrying. He had bumped and smashed into numerous boxes before deciding he should sit in one place before he hurt himself even more. Loki heard voices outside so he quickly scrambled behind a large crate so he was out of sight. He could hear some men unloading boxes from the back of the lorry, and when he thought they had gone he hopped off the back and ran into the shadow where he wouldn't be seen. He watched the men unload the rest of the boxes and crates. They all had "FRAGILE" and "THIS WAY UP" written on the side. Loki was quite amused to see that a number of the boxes had been unloaded up side down. He smiled before pressing his body flat against the wall as he heard yelling.

"You stupid moron! Can't you bloody read! If you've broken anything it'll be my head on a platter!" The man cursed at the workers unloading the lorry. Then Loki heard a different voice that sounded slightly nervous and scared.

"Alright mate, calm down, everyone makes mistakes." Loki then heard the sound of a gun being cocked as the first voice spoke again.

"Well 'mate', this'll be the last mistake _you'll ever make." The boy sensed what was coming, so he hurriedly covered his ears as the trigger was pulled and a deafening __bang echoed and rebounded off the walls. Loki peered around the corner and his jaw dropped as his eyes set upon the sight of a limp and lifeless body lying on the floor. Blood was trickling from the man's head, a man Loki had seen, or at least heard alive, just moments before. Of all the things he had seen in his life, the boy had never seen a dead body before…well, a human body anyway. He froze as if he was glued to the spot, his eyes fixated on the bleeding corpse. An angry voice brought him back to his senses._

"Oi! Who's there?" Loki gasped and quickly got out of view. Someone's footsteps could be heard approaching his position. The boy scaled the wall and spun around panicked as he hit something cool and metal. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw that it was just a dumpster. The footsteps got louder, so did the angry yelling, "If there's anyone there you'd better start saying your prayers!" He yelled. Loki had to think fast. He felt a cool breeze coming from somewhere above him. He looked up and saw an open air vent that lead into the building. Stuck for ideas, Loki clambered up the dumpster and climbed into the air vent as quickly and quietly as possible. He listened attentively as he heard the man, frustrated that an intruder had slipped his grasp, kick the dumpster, letting out a yell of rage as his foot connected with the iron. A few gunshots were let off, making Loki flinch and cover his ears. The man swore and walked off. Probably to unload the rest of the lorry, Loki thought. The smart thing to do at that moment would be to get the hell out of there, but curiosity tempted Loki to carry on crawling through the air vent. He did this, pausing whenever he heard signs that there were people in the corridors or rooms below him.

He was continuing to travel along the vents that ran through the building when his trousers snagged on something sharp. He struggled to try and free his leg, but a creaking sound made him pause. He tried to turn around slowly, which made the creaking sound get louder. His leg came free with one last tug. This caused him to fall back, falling through the thin metal of the vent and land on a hard, cold marble floor.

"Ow, dammit," he whispered in aggravation. He slowly sat up and winced in pain as he moved his arm. Loki cradled his arm as he stood up and wobbled back and fourth, dazed by his fall, making his way across the room. The pain in his elbow ran through his whole body until he could hardly stand it any more. He fell forward and hit what felt like a large glass cylinder. He pressed his face against it and peered in to see what was inside. It was dark, but there was a light at the base of the cylinder, which lit it up like a halogen light. He gasped and jumped back, horrified at what he saw. There, suspended in liquid, was a Cubone. It was curled up in a foetal position, eyes closed, like it was sleeping or something. As he edged backwards he saw that the Cubone wasn't the only Pokemon there. There were two more cylinders. In one there was a Ponyta and the other a Jolteon. Loki was saddened at the way these Pokemon were stuck in those tubes, probably part of some wacky experiment. He continued to back away, staring the three immobile Pokemon. He reached behind him and grabbed some papers to wrap his arm in, so as to stop the bleeding, accidentally knocking over a beaker of liquid which was resting on it. The sound of the beaker falling over broke the silence as Loki observed each of the Pokemon awakening in turn. The liquid ran over the desk and seeped into the backs of the computers, which were set up all over the lab. The wires fizzed and crackled angrily before one of the computer blew up, causing a small explosion. Loki panicked and looked about wildly like a trapped animal as he heard alarms and sirens go off and sound throughout the building.

*ALL PERSONNEL, INTRUDER ALERT IN SECTOR 5. ALL PERSONNEL, INTRUDER ALERT…*

The sirens were deafening. With Loki's good arm, he groped around for something to use to smash open the tubes. He picked up a chair and lifted it above his head, bringing it down on one of the cylinders. The glass smashed and liquid came gushing out of the tank. With the rest of his strength he managed to break open the remaining two. Red lights were flashing code red all over the lab.

*ALL PERSONNEL, INTRUDER ALERT IN SECTOR 5*

The sound echoed in Loki's mind, almost muffling the sound of the door being kicked down as rounds of bullets were let off.

"Come on, this way!" He beckoned for the Pokemon to follow him. They gratefully obliged, as he had freed them from their prison and realised that he was helping them to escape. Loki ran behind a crate, frantically looking for a way out. Suddenly there was a massive explosion caused by the disruption of the main computer. The force of this blew a small hole in the wall next to it… Loki's way out! 

"Come on guys, let's get out of here, RUN!" The boy and the three Pokemon made a break for it, running as fast as they could. Loki was finding it difficult to carry on, as his was in agonising pain due to his arm. He slowed down. A bullet zipped past his ear, narrowly missing him, another, piercing his shoulder, causing him to scream in agony before collapsing on the floor. The last thing he knew he was being lifted up onto the back of a steed and carried out of the lab…

Chaos: That's all for now beautiful peeps. Please enter characters so that we can actually write this fic. Thankies.

Turmoil: Yea, please send in your characters ASAP! We wanna carry on with the fic so you guys can find out what happens next!


End file.
